


Satellite Club (NC-17)

by TM5967



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM5967/pseuds/TM5967
Summary: 昏暗灯光，迷离眼神中的彷徨，犹如那飘忽不定的魅影，无方寸方向。





	Satellite Club (NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有宝贝，某M达到2500fo成就！

强烈的鼓点,喧嚷的人群,混杂的空气中布满着烟酒的味道，震耳的士高音乐被开到最大，即便是在角落，也充斥着酒杯的碰撞及失控的嚎笑。

德拉科坐在吧台角落的一处红色的高脚凳上，衬衫上印着无数口红印，领口敞开着，精致的锁骨若隐若现。他无疑是整个大厅最为瞩目的那个男人，马尔福家的公子，有钱有势还长得一副好皮相。一双灰眸不知勾走了多少女孩男孩的心。

不知从何时开始，德拉科就感觉一直有一股视线盯着自己，本来并不奇怪，可不久前的一次偶然的转头，生生撞进了那片清澈的绿色。

那男孩坐在离他不过几米的吧台边的一个高脚凳上，很惊艳的脸，惊艳到架着的那副老土的黑色圆框眼镜在男孩的脸上都显得异常可爱，眼睛直勾勾的盯着德拉科，丝毫不带隐瞒的露出自己眼中对对面那个纨绔的浓厚兴趣。与脸不符的是身上的气质，德拉科想不明白为什么会有人长得一副清纯可人的样子，却让他觉得对方一个眼神也是在挑逗自己。

“一杯马天尼，给那位——”他指了指男孩，“先生送过去，”德拉科伸手招来调酒师，示意道。

酒，上的很快，很快就被男孩握在了手中，他摇了摇手中拿着的那杯透亮迷幻的淡金色液体，轻轻抿了一口，低声向刚才递来酒的酒保询问了些什么，随后又向德拉科投去了视线，男孩勾起了嘴角，走向了不远处的德拉科。

一步又一步，本来不长的路，硬是让德拉科觉得等他走过来的时间异常漫长，带些微跟的皮鞋发出踩踏声，仿佛每一步都带动着别人的心弦。

 

“嘿帅哥，谢谢啦。”哈利扬起了手中的酒杯，放在了一旁的酒桌上，站在了德拉科面前。

 

黑色的发丝被精心搭理过，没有刘海的遮挡，露出了饱满的额头，眸子是碧绿的，如那幽深发绿的潭水一样勾人心魄，却漾不起一丝水波。

 

“德拉科马尔福，很高兴认识你，”德拉科一把拉过面前的人，落入了自己怀中，没有任何使人感到刺鼻反胃的香水味，不知比那些花枝招展主动扑上来的好了不知多少，“刚刚一直盯着我看的是你吧”

 

哈利坐在了他的腿上，顺势将一只手揽住了德拉科的脖子，另一只手轻轻勾起他的下巴，凑近了些，道：“你可不知道你这幅样子有多性感，辣到让人想要把你扑倒——我叫哈利波特，”说完，在耳边挑衅般的轻轻吹了一口气。

“那么，想要做点什么更性感的事情吗？”德拉科拿起来被冷落的那边马天尼，含了一口，没等哈利回复，就对着他的嘴渡了下去，有些酸甜的酒在两人交换津液的时候下了喉，德拉科的舌早在渡酒的瞬间侵略进了哈利的口腔，邀请着哈利的舌头共舞，他伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着对方的唇片，温柔却又蕴含着无限热情。

 

“乐意至极，”德拉科听到那个人在换气的时候用染上情欲的声音回答。

 

他们的位置不算隐秘，可在这昏暗的灯光下，若是没有人仔细打量周围环境，是不会发现他们的。大家都在跳舞喝酒，舞池里满是妖娆火辣的女子和年轻疯狂的男人，他们疯狂的扭动着自己的腰肢和臀部，没有人会分心去关心别的一些什么事。

 

德拉科将哈利抱起来，放倒在有些冰凉的吧台桌面上，手伸进男孩的上衣里，顺着腰线抚摸上去，有些粗糙的指尖蹭过那一颗粉色时恶劣的反复揉搓，直到那点殷红完全挺立起来。另一只手又顺着腰线缓缓往下滑，不时揉捏着男孩藏在衣服后面的细腰，路过胯骨时顺便将哈利的裤子解开了，滑落下来，直到滑到臀缝间那个隐秘的小穴。

 

哈利小口小口的喘息着，拉开了德拉科西装裤的拉链，轻柔的呻吟声传进了德拉科的耳朵，一手搂紧了压在身上的男人的脖子，另一只手轻扯着他的衬衫领口将距离再缩短一点。

他恶劣的戳着穴口，探进一只手指缓缓的抽插着，九浅一深，九深一浅，但总是不肯深入，就像是挠痒痒一样。哈利的铃口分泌出晶莹的体液，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻划过紧紧吸附在指头上的穴壁，德拉科的唇俯上哈利的锁骨，啃舐着吸咬着，留下一个又一个嫣红的印记。他感觉到穴中逐渐湿润，开始分泌出肠液，便逐渐增加手指，又最初的一根手指加到了三根手指，但任凭哈利怎么扭动身体，怎样收缩着穴肉，德拉科就是不肯将阴茎插入穴中，“别...哈...别玩了...”哈利受不了这般折磨，欲望冲刷掉了一切，他此刻只想让这个人彻底进入他。

 

德拉科的舌尖舔舐着哈利的耳根，在耳廓里打着转，“想要吗？”他用染上情欲后低沉迷人的声线引诱到“想要就求我，宝贝。”

 

哈利腾出一只手，轻轻点了点自己的嘴唇，又点了点德拉科的嘴唇，调皮的眨了眨那双因强烈的欲望而湿润的绿眼睛，后说道：“德拉科，进入我，”又舔了舔自己鲜红的嘴唇，“我想要。”这谁能忍得住啊，德拉科心想，拉过哈利的腿，将其盘在自己劲瘦的腰上，他抽出手指，把他的硬的发疼阴茎顶在哈利的穴口处，蹭了几下便猛地一下将高昂的阴茎顶入了那张微微开合的小嘴，“艹，放松点宝贝儿，你太紧了”，穴壁紧紧紧吸着他的阴茎，媚肉紧紧绞着，他安抚似的揉了揉哈利挺翘的臀瓣。德拉科吻上了哈利的嘴，邀请哈利的舌头共舞。身下的动作由缓逐渐加速，越发猛烈，粗长的阴茎猛然蹭过内壁上的一个凸起，“呜..呜”哈利发出一声呜咽，轻媚的叫声被德拉科用嘴堵在了口中，瞳孔放大了，证明着男人找对了地方——那是他的前列腺。

 

德拉科开始向这一点疯狂进攻，每一次的抽插都重重的摩擦过凸起，哈利感到有些窒息，德拉科也终于放开了被舔的发红的嘴唇，同时狠狠地往上顶了一下，“Fuck！”支离破碎的呻吟声顿时从口中溢出，“嘘，别叫太大声了，还有这么多人在呢”德拉科提醒道，哈利顿时清醒了几分，手背捂住了自己的嘴，奢望这样能挡住那万分羞人的声音。

可金发的男人明显不想从了他的意，放慢了抽插的速度，却不失力度，哈利感受到了一种别样的磨人，德拉科的手指在肚脐周围打着转，他不满的呻吟着，希望德拉科加快速度：“唔...哈快点..”

 

“听你的，”德拉科将散落在额头前已经沾上汗水的头发捋向脑后，露出饱满光滑的额头，勾起了一个足够撩人的笑容，听从了哈利的要求，挺腰加快了动作，打一开始见到这个男孩起的那一刻，德拉科就想这么做了，狠狠的贯穿他，看着他为自己而着迷，而失声尖叫，惊艳的绿眸里腾起了水雾，眼睛红通通的，哈利被硬生生干出了眼泪，“我...不行了”，身体僵硬起来，一股白灼从铃口溅出，他主动将唇瓣又贴上了德拉科唇，将高潮时的浪叫堵在了二人口中。

正当哈利沉浸在高潮的余韵时，德拉科抽出了硬的可怕的阴茎，媚肉吸附着，试图挽留，绞的他差点忍不住射出来，德拉科长呼了一口气，抱着哈利换了姿势--自己坐回了那红色的高脚凳上，使哈利面朝自己，他扶着坐在腿上那人的腰，黑发的男孩有些惊讶，哈利知道德拉科想让他自己动，握着那根发烫的硬物，抬身慢慢坐下，骑乘的姿势让阴茎进入的更深了，哈利发出一声感叹，慢慢的前后摇晃臀部，手搭在德拉科的肩上。速度有些太过缓慢了，男人明显有些不耐烦，突然顶胯，一下子顶到了那个能使人感到愉悦的前列腺，德拉科扶着哈利的腰和臀，带动着他的身体上下运动，每一次的力度都像是要把囊袋也挤进去一样。

“哈利..你真的是..太辣了..”甬道收缩的太过于迅速，穴肉在一次次的顶入下越吸越紧，德拉科终于忍不住射精的欲望，搂紧了哈利，快速的抽插了两下，便射在了里面，温热的精液撒在了哈利体内，刺激的他也射了出了。经历了两次射精的哈利难免有些感到累了，趴在了德拉科身上，睡着了。

 

德拉科抱着怀里的男孩，帮他卸下了一直挂在鼻梁上的眼镜，温柔的笑了笑，轻轻说道：

“I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for browsing！


End file.
